


All That Remains

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Zero has no hard feelings when Ciel can't help him.(Whumptober 2019prompt 29: Numb)





	All That Remains

"Zero..." Ciel shook her head as she turned away from the code she and Cerveau had been scouring for the past ten hours. "I'm sorry..."

Zero remained silent. In that time, he'd only left her side to get things she needed, or for urgent matters around the base. He'd heard every sigh, and watched every glimmer of hope as it sparked to life in her eyes, only to slowly fade away. He'd had no expectations.

"We were able to recover some weapon schematics from the data you retrieved from Ganeshariff, but... the rest of the data from the lab were you were sealed is corrupted beyond repair."

It didn't matter. Most of that data would have been about the studies conducted, and his abilities and armaments... not the face of the one who'd returned his sabre, or the griefs and regrets poured out to him... or his own, as he lay unhearing.

Ciel looked up at him through bleary, bloodshot eyes. "...I'm sorry I have to ask, but we still need your help."

Zero nodded in reply. He had nothing left to say.


End file.
